Ringer
by Esm3rald
Summary: Elena Gilbert was supposed to testify against crime boss Klaus Mikaelson. Instead, the night before the trial she ran and went to her twin sister Katherine for help, a sister she hadn't seen in six years. Katherine killed herself and Elena, scared and without options, assumed her sister's identity. But Katherine's life is far from perfect and Elena is still in danger. Delena. AU/AH


**As you can probably figure out this is inspired by the TV show 'Ringer'. It will be a Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine and Stefan/Caroline story with past Damon/Katherine. If you watched 'Ringer' you'll be familiar with this story. I'm not going to follow Ringer word for word however, some things will be different. And this story will have an ending, unlike the TV show.**

 **Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! (Most sentences in this chapter are taken from the pilot episode of Ringer btw).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Ringer, nor any of their characters and I don't make money by writing this story.**

 **Prologue**

 _Atlanta, Georgia; September 2012_

"My name is Elena and I'm an addict." She had lost count of how many times she had uttered those words in the past six years. Every NA meeting started that way.

"Hi, Elena." The people around her chorused. They were sitting in a circle, different people with one glaring thing in common. They had all been addicted to some kind of drug once upon a time and because of that, they all had hurt someone they loved very deeply. The choices they had made brought them here, trying to pick up the pieces of their broken lives.

"I've been sober for six years. Things have been tense lately. It's been really hard to stay clean. But I am." Elena smiled tremulously but sincerely. "I finally got a response from my sister Katherine. She wants me to come visit. Stay as long as I want. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. For family, I mean. I'm okay, but I'm not that okay.

"I just keep reminding myself mistakes aren't tragedies, but Please, Higher Power, help me learn from them."

At the end of the meeting Elena poured herself a coffee and breathed deeply. Tomorrow was the big day. She was terrified.

"Shouldn't drink that so late." A familiar voice said from behind her. Elena smiled at Matt, her once sponsor and very good friend (and at one time lover but better not think about that). "You're gonna have trouble sleeping."

Elena laughed without humor. "I have trouble with or without the coffee."

They chatted for a little while, avoiding the big elephant in the room – the trial tomorrow – but the moment Elena saw the man leaning against the door frame, waiting for her, all her troubles and worries came rushing back. "I should probably go. My guy's waiting."

"Sure you don't want me there tomorrow?" Matt asked her.

Elena nodded. "I'm sure." And with that she joined Detective Elijah Mikaelson's side.

"Is that your boyfriend or sponsor?" Elijah asked her.

"Matt? He's a friend."

* * *

Elena got out of Elijah's car, the detective following her. There was another detective sitting in front of the motel room she was going to stay in that night, Lorenzo – Enzo – St John. Enzo stole the coffee she had in her hand with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes, amused. Enzo was much more laid back than Elijah was. Elijah was always so serious.

"Pick you up 7:30." Elijah said, bringing her attention back to him.

"We're not having a sleepover?" Elena asked sarcastically.

Elijah ignored her question and said, "If you need anything…"

"I know, Enzo's got my back."

"You okay?" Elijah asked her, for the first time showing his concern for her.

"Not really."

"Just get up on the stand, you tell the judge what you saw. You were a witness to a crime. You did nothing wrong. It'll soon be over."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Elena, we'll protect you."

Elena laughed without humor. "If your brother wants me dead, I'm dead. No one can protect me. You know this as well as I."

Elijah didn't reply and Elena shook her head and walked away towards the motel room.

* * *

Hours later she was desperately trying to distract herself but without success. It seems all the channels were talking about tomorrow's trial. "In other news, tomorrow begins the trial of notorious Atlanta crime boss Klaus Mikaelson. In 2009, Mikaelson was accused but acquitted of the murder of a…" Elena changed channel and found another one that was recounting the same thing. "Klaus Mikaelson is being indicted for the dismemberment killing of Jenna Sommers, owner of the restaurant _The Black Swan_ …" Elena turned off the TV and walked towards the window, looking outside.

* * *

The next morning Elijah opened the motel room and called out for Elena and Enzo.

The room was empty and nobody answered him. Elijah, feeling panicked, opened the door of the bathroom and found Enzo tied to the towel holder with his own handcuffs, his head bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"That crazy bitch took my gun." Enzo simply said, his tone more than a little angry.

* * *

Katherine sipped her coffee with apparent calm but inside she was nervous. She checked the time on her wrist and sighed before getting up from the chair she was sitting on.

She had just walked three steps when a voice from behind her stopped her. "Excuse me! Miss! Forgot your wallet."

Katherine smiled her perfected fake smile and took the wallet from the man's hands. "Thank you."

She left the small bar near the coach station and waited for her sister's coach to arrive. A few minutes later, the coach coming from Atlanta obscured her line of vision.

It took a few minutes for the coach to finally drive away and when it did, she saw Elena's familiar figure standing on the sidewalk, a small hand luggage next to her.

"Is that all you brought?" Katherine asked, smiling at her. "Traveling light these days."

Elena shrugged but didn't offer an explanation.

"I was wondering how you'd look after six years." Katherine commented just to make conversation.

Elena smiled again, looking at Katherine's expensive attire and coiffed hair compared with Elena's cheap clothes and nest of dark brown locks. "Not nearly as good as you."

"Come here." Katherine simply said, opening her arms wide in front of her.

Elena fell into Katherine's embrace, feeling safe for the first time in who knew how long. "I missed you so much." She whispered on Katherine's shoulder.


End file.
